


La Vie Ya-Ya

by VintageManniqueen



Category: Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (2002)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageManniqueen/pseuds/VintageManniqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny snippet of Ya-Ya life. May add more, but for now, there's only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie Ya-Ya

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything associated with the Ya-Ya Sisterhood.

Mama was all dressed to the nines in one of those dresses that just made my heart ache with wanting to wear them. It was all snug in the good places and fit her like a glove.

All the Ya-Yas looked beautiful. They were the most beautiful creatures on God's Great Earth. I couldn't wait to be grown up enough to do just what they did and wear just what they wore. They were just so  _marvelous_. I'd never seen a movie star look that glamorous.

The best part, though, is that the Ya-Yas never needed a real occasion to dress up. They just made one up if they needed to. Today was, "Oh my  _Gawd_ , they just opened a new liquor store that we haven't one of us been thrown out of!" day.

It was at least three in the morning and they were dancing around the living room, wild and wired as all get out. I peeked at them from the doorway. I was so envious of their life.

And then it happened. Out of nowhere, Teensy came up around my mother and  _planted her pretty lips right on my mother's!_

And all Mama could manage when Teensy was done was, "You've just gone and put anothah shade of lipstick on top of mine!" And she wiped at her mouth with a napkin.

I couldn't believe it. I wanted friends like that. I was so jealous that I couldn't stand my damn self.


End file.
